The invention relates to a water funnel and card holder arrangement for cut flowers and the like inserted into a block of foam plastic material. More particularly, the invention is directed to a new unitary structure including a water funnel and card holder to funnel water into a tubular member having a pointed tip extending therefrom so that the unitary structure may be inserted into the foam plastic material with the tubular member including apertures enabling water to pass into the foam material for prolonging the "life" of the cut flowers.